Birthday Special
by TMNTluckygirl
Summary: Yay it's my birthday and i'm finally 15...the same age as the turtles :  Anyway I get another visit from our favourite heros, this time for a good thing.


**12****th**** October **

_Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday to Nadia...happy birthday to me!_

I sang to myself as I came home from school, my friends had each given me a birthday card with some money inside. My mum, sister and brother were at my dad's getting my card from him while I quickly done some homework. After I'd finished that I just jumped onto my bed and just lay there, not believing I was a year older.

"I can't believe I'm 15 years old, I'm the same age as the turtles."

SMASH

"not again..."

I quickly ran out into the living room to find all 4 turtles on the floor with a broken vase...again.

"Ugh you guys have to stop breaking the vases every time you come here, mum's still upset about last time."

"Sorry dudette but it was Raph this time." Mikey smiled sheepishly as Raph growled

"dat weren't me, it was you ya bonehead!"

"Enough!" Thank god Leo was here either wise I would of gone mad.

"Ok can I help you with something?" Don walked over to me and said

"actually you can were here to say happy birthday."

Just as he said that Mikey was about to pop another party popper when I quickly took it off him.

"No more party poppers I don't want to have to keep on cleaning them up."

"Awwwww just one more..."

"No!"

He sulked and crossed his arms like a little 5 year old. _What a baby_ I thought to myself. My thoughts were interrupted my Leo pulling me to the sofa and sitting me down.

"We each got you a gift, we hope you like them."

"Oh you didn't have to do that."

But I was ignored as Leo placed a small blue wrapped present into my hands. I quickly opened it to find a beautiful necklace inside with a red jewel in the middle (red is my favourite colour.)

"It's from me and April since she hasn't met you yet, the jewel isn't real but..." He started to blush as I gave him a hug

"it doesn't matter it's still beautiful, thank you and thank April for me."

I let go and Don gave me his gift in purple wrapping paper. It was a funny shape and felt rough as I opened it to find a weird device in it. I stared at it confusingly as Don explained

"it's a transporter, it can transport you to us in seconds and it's also an alarm, to alarm you when we are on our way so you can hide you vases."

I laughed as I gave him a hug

"thank you."

Raph gave me a very squishy present wrapped in bright red paper, I found inside a t-shirt with a picture of Marilyn Monroe on the front with a pair of dark blue jeans. The others stared at him as did I, I wasn't expecting Raph to buy me something as nice as this but he quickly explained.

"It's from me and Casey, we didn't know what to get ya so April suggested some clothes. Of course we don't know shell 'bout clothes so we got April to pick it for ya."

I smiled as Mikey started teasing

"ooo Raph likes girly clothes, Raph's a little girly-girl."

He started laughing as Raph growled

"I'll kill ya later knuckle head, besides Case was gonna get ya a pink frilly dress with glittery stuff everywhere."

I shuddered at the thought as I hugged him

"thank you and thank Casey for me."

"No probs, by da way, since it's ya birthday I'll let ya off the hug but don't touch me again."

I quickly let go and looked at Mikey who casually walked over to me.

"This presents the best, you won't be disappointed."

He winked at me while I looked at what he had given me; he gave me an envelope with pictures of birthday hats all over it. As I stared at it Mikey was prompting me to open it which I did. I opened to card to find a hand drawn voucher inside. (Obviously drawn by Mikey.) I read the voucher which said

_the lucky person who has this voucher has the awesome honour to go on a date with me. Mikey. On the 15__th__ of October, see ya then._ I smiled and said

"you serious?" He quickly sat next to me and said

"of course dudette, why? Don't you like it?" He started to frown as I quickly replied

"no, no I love it thank you." I quickly hugged him as they all got up to leave.

"Thanks again for the gifts guys they were great."

Leo then gave me an envelope which said happy birthday on the back; I opened it to find a green card with the turtles on the front. It said

_dear Nadia; have a wonderful birthday love Leo, Raph, Don and Mikey xxxx. _

"Awwwww you guys are too sweet thank you."

They all smiled and said goodbye as they left, but Mikey quickly shouted

"see ya Saturday Nadia." I smiled as they all disappeared.

**A/N: Oh no a date with Mikey...who knows what will go wrong. Well lets hope for the best. R&R if you want and...ok.**

**Heres a hug *hugs***


End file.
